1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for lifting a person in a wheelchair. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable wheelchair lift that can negotiate a sheer change in elevation or inclination, and that is easily stored and maneuvered for use in non-residential indoor facilities.
2. Related Art
Commercially available wheel chair lifts have been developed to help mobility-impaired persons negotiate elevation differences encountered in indoor and outdoor environments. FIGS. 1-4 illustrate exemplary wheelchair lifts currently available.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portable wheelchair lift 100 provided by Ascention (www.wheelchairlift.com). The lift 100 is designed to provide a direct vertical lift so that a wheelchair occupant can access a platform or stage S. The lift 100 is not intended to negotiate stairs or inclined situations. The size, weight and bulky configuration of the lift pose storage and maneuverability problems. For example, the lift is not compact enough to fit through a standard doorway.
FIG. 2 illustrates a portable wheelchair lift 200 provided by Access Industries (www.accessind.com). The lift 200 can translate a wheelchair vertically 6 feet, but is not adaptable for stairs or other inclined situations. The primary use of the lift 200 is for transporting a wheelchair occupant to stages and elevated platforms.
FIG. 3 illustrates a portable wheelchair lift 300 available from American Access (www.wheelchairramps.com). Again, the lift 300 is adaptable to elevated platforms or other vertical rises, but is not intended for use with stairs or other inclined situations.
FIG. 4 illustrates a portable wheelchair lift 400 available from Adaptive Engineering Ltd. (www.adaptive.ab.ca). The lift 400 is very large and intended generally for outdoor use to board/de-board a disabled person from an aircraft. Due largely to its cumbersome size, the lift 400 is able to raise and translate an occupied wheelchair from ground-level to the aircraft, or vice-versa, thereby negotiating the incline of the boarding stairs by by-passing the stairs. The size of the outdoor lift 400 renders transport difficult and storage challenging.
Other conventional wheelchair lifts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D440,728, or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,990, 6,585,474 and 6,086,314, for example, are either not portable, not intended for indoor use, or both. Still other known wheelchair lifts often comprise configurations that violate current ASME Safety Standards, however, with respect to non-residential indoor environments
In view of the above, a need exists for systems and methods that provide a compact, portable wheelchair lift that is easily maneuverable and storable for use in non-residential indoor environments. A need further exists for such systems and methods of providing a compact, portable wheelchair lift that enables a wheelchair occupant to negotiate elevation and inclination changes represented by stages, staircases, or other elevated and/or inclined surfaces.